The invention relates to a leading edge element of the leading edge of a wing or stabilizer in an aircraft, the element comprising a skin plate that has an essentially C-shaped cross-section or some other shape with a closed front edge and open tail edge as seen in the longitudinal direction. The leading edge element further comprises a support structure arranged on the inner surface side of the skin plate.
The invention also relates to a method for manufacturing a leading edge element, and to a wing and stabilizer furnished with a leading edge element of the invention. The subject matters of the invention are defined in detail in the preambles of the independent claims of the application.
The wings of aircrafts, such as airplanes and the like, comprise skin plates between which the actual support structure of the wing resides, the support structure typically comprising longitudinal front and rear spars of the wing, transverse wing ribs joining the spars, and stringers between the wing ribs and skin plates. On the leading edge of a wing, that is, on the front edge of the wing as seen in the direction of flight, there is one or more leading edge elements that form the outermost section of the wing. The leading edge element is fastened to the support structure of the wing and comprises its own skin plate and support structure. A disadvantage of the present leading edge element structures is that their support structures are complex, whereby their manufacture is slow and expensive.